


All The Unorthodox Ways I Love You

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Knife Play, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sharon and Natasha try something a little different.





	All The Unorthodox Ways I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Natasha/Sharon Square on my MCU Kink Bingo card!

“Are you sure about this?” Sharon asked slowly.

Natasha gave her a patient look. “Sharon, I’m sure. For one thing, do you really think you could tie me up in any way that I couldn’t get out of if I wanted to?”

“Okay. And the knife?”

Shrugging, Natasha sighed. “I like it, okay? I like the pain. And the best part is the trust. Like, I know that you won’t go too far.”

Sharon pursed her lips, nodding. She knew that Natasha wasn’t exactly the most trusting person, and to have this level of her trust was nothing short of miraculous, and a testament to the strength of their relationship. 

“Okay,” she said, smiling. “Let’s do this.”

The knife was on the bedside table, already sanitized, and the ropes were scattered at the bottom of the bed. Sharon took a deep breath, and began to wrap the ropes around Natasha, tying her up as well as she could. Natasha’s arms were tied to the headboard above her; the ropes came down, wrapping around her and framing her breasts perfectly, then down, spreading her legs apart and anchored again to the headboard. 

“God, Nat, you look so beautiful,” she said breathlessly, and Natasha smiled at her. “Look at you, completely at my mercy.” She picked up the knife, drawing the flat of it over Natasha’s pert breasts. Natasha shuddered slightly, and Sharon reached down to touch between the folds of her pussy, her fingers coming away slick. “My god, baby, you’re so wet already. You really want this, don’t you?”

Natasha nodded. “Please,” she said quietly, and Sharon smiled. 

She pressed her fingers into Natasha's mouth, and Natasha licked them clean. Sharon couldn’t resist—she kissed Natasha deeply, tasting her. 

“Hmmm,” she hummed thoughtfully. “Look at those beautiful tits. So pretty, with your little pink nipples.” She laid the knife on the bed, far enough away that it wouldn’t accidentally cut either of them, and bent her head to take one of Natasha's nipples into her mouth. Sucking, licking and nibbling at the sensitive nub, she played with the other with her hand, making Natasha moan.

Sharon kissed her way down Natasha's flat, muscled stomach to her pussy, spread out, pink, and wet. She mouthed up the wet folds, before licking and sucking lightly at her clit. Natasha moaned again, more wetness gushing over Sharon’s fingers as they dipped inside her. 

Playing with Natasha's body like a finely tuned instrument was Sharon’s favorite thing to do, and she brought her nearer and nearer to the edge…

…before pulling back completely and wiping her mouth. 

“Fuck!” Natasha cursed, and Sharon grinned. 

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you?” she asked playfully. 

She picked up the knife as Natasha whined, and kissed her. Pulling back, she gently ran the point of the knife over Natasha's clavicle. Natasha gasped, stilling.

“Ready?” Sharon asked. Natasha nodded, and Sharon angled the blade, pressing into Natasha’s skin. The knife slide through easily, just the way it had when they’d practiced, and blood welled up, sluggishly, from the wound. 

Natasha was biting her lip so hard it had gone white, and Sharon peppered kisses over her cheek until she relaxed again. Drawing her fingers through the blood dripping from the cut, she smiled, and traced them over Natasha's lips before kissing her again. The sharp, metallic taste filled her mouth as they kissed, and Natasha groaned. 

"Ready for another?" Sharon murmured, and Natasha nodded. 

Sharon made the cut parallel to the first, about an inch underneath. Natasha gasped as more blood oozed from both wounds. Placing the blade on the bedside cabinet, Sharon kissed the cuts gently, blood smearing over her mouth, then slid up to reach Natasha’s lips. Natasha immediately opened her mouth, sucking Sharon’s bloody lips into her own mouth. 

“Touch me, Sharon, please?” Natasha moaned against Sharon’s mouth, and Sharon nodded, reaching down to stroke her fingers lightly across Natasha’s clit. When Natasha's hips moved restlessly against her, she pressed harder, but not hard enough to be anything but a tease. 

“Sharon!” It sounded like an order to Sharon’s ears, and she smirked.

“Now, now, Natasha. Which of us is in control, here?” 

Natasha glared at her, then subsided. “You are.”

Sharon nodded. “Damn right. But since you’re being so good, I suppose…” She trailed off, and began to rub at Natasha's clit using a pressure and rhythm that she knew would bring Nat to the edge. 

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Natasha was gasping and moaning, thighs quivering and straining against the ropes as she clenched her muscles. Sharon leaned up and kissed her, fingers never faltering, as Natasha's breathing sped up. 

“Oh god, Sharon, I’m gonna come, gonna come!”

“Do it, sweetheart. Come for me,” Sharon encouraged her.

Natasha began to babble nonsense, words of love interspersed with mangled curses. Then her head flew back, banging against the rails at the head of the bed as she came hard. Sharon slowed her movements, rubbing her whole pussy now. She dipped her fingers inside of Natasha, then sucked them into her mouth. 

“Mmm, you taste so sweet.”

Natasha looked at her, eyelids heavy. “Untie me? I want to touch you.” 

Sharon nodded, and undid the ropes with practiced ease. When she was free, Natasha rubbed at her wrists for a moment thoughtfully. She pushed Sharon’s shoulder gently, making her fall onto her back, then lay next to her. She leaned in for a kiss; as they kissed, Natasha’s hand trailed down, playing with Sharon’s rounded breasts before traveling lower. As Natasha’s fingers slid wetly over her clit, Sharon let out a gasp. 

“Please!”

Natasha kissed her again, rubbing her clit—no longer teasing, but instead intently bringing Sharon to the edge. Sharon’s left hand gripped Natasha's shoulder, trying to ground herself; her right squeezed and pinched at her nipples, adding to her pleasure. 

“Mmmm, yeah, play with your gorgeous tits,” Natasha murmured. “You close?”

Sharon nodded. “Oh fuck, yeah, Nat, you’re gonna make me come!”

Natasha pressed her fingers infinitesimally harder against Sharon’s clit as she worked her, and Sharon could feel her orgasm building quickly. Pulling Natasha down into a deep kiss, her thighs tensed, trapping Natasha's hand between them as she came hard with a cry.

They lay there kissing for what felt like forever, before Sharon stretched. 

“We’d better get those cuts dressed,” she murmured, and Natasha looked down to the two small slits, covered in blood already starting to dry. 

“Probably. Don’t want them to scar. Although,” she added ruefully, “it might be nice to have scars that come from something pleasurable.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, we’re still dressing them properly. Come on.”

Once the wounds were cleaned and dressed, they snuggled together back in bed, eating squares of Godiva chocolate.

“So,” Natasha said quietly, “think you’d want to do it again?”

Sharon wrinkled her nose in thought. “I mean, if you wanted to? I kinda liked having you at my mercy, so I’d tie you up again, but the knife thing is very much for you. Now we’ve done it once, though, I think I’d be less nervous next time, and we could maybe play for longer if you wanted.”

Natasha nodded, then gave her a deep, chocolate-flavored kiss. “I love you. You’re so good to me.”

“Yeah, well. I love you too. I’d do pretty much anything for you.”

The look in Natasha’s eyes was soft as she gazed at Sharon, and Sharon smiled back. What they had was definitely something special, and Sharon knew she wanted to treasure it for the rest of her life. She remembered a ring in a jewelry store that Natasha had liked, and smiled to herself. 

She just hoped Nat would say yes.


End file.
